Hogwarts Adventure
by rinoaheartillyssister
Summary: Watch as Erin Cole goes trough wizarding school!


Hogwarts Adventure

Chapter 1

"Why can't Misty just give up? Ash likes me better!" said Erin to her sister Relm.

Erin and Relm were in a room by themselves. They were discussing why Misty won't give up on Ash.

"I don't know, sis," said Relm.

'Knock Knock'

"Who is it??" asked both girls.

"Misty," said the person.

"Should we let her in?" whispered Erin.

"I guess," whispered Relm back.

"Come in," said Erin.

"Hey. I finally give on Ash. Oh Erin. Something came in the mail for you," said Misty.

It was a letter from Gau. But it wasn't Gau's writing. It was the girls' Grandfather's (Strago).

Dear Erin,

I was wondering, would you please take me as your Boy Friend?

Sincerely,

Gau

"Good. Wait. I just remembered that we planned that if Misty ever dumped Ash, I would take him! Remember Relm?" asked Erin.

"Yeah," said Relm.

'Knock Knock'

"Who is it?" asked Relm.

"Brian," said the voice.

"Gasp!" said Erin.

"Come in Brian," said Relm.

Brian, the boy Erin was currently going out with.

Ever since Erin found out that Misty dumped Ash, Erin planned to go out with Ash instead of Brian.

"Erin!! What's wrong," said Brian.

"Gau, Ash, must tell," said Erin.

"Huh?" asked Brian.

"Erin just got a letter from Gau asking if she wants to go out with him," said Relm, " Also, she said that once Misty dumped Ash, she would like to be with him a little more than Pokemon battles."

"But does she still like me?" asked Brian, really really worried.

"Totally! Why would she ever dump you?" asked Relm.

"I don't know," said Brian.

'Knock Knock'

It was Gau, still wondering if Erin wanted to go out with him.

"Huh… Gau?" asked Erin, then yelled, "I am staying as your English teacher and that's it!"

Gau walked out disappointed.

"Erin!!" said Brian.

"Brian!" said Erin.

'Here we go again' thought Relm to herself.

"I know, why don't you two go out for dinner?" asked Relm.

"Sure. Want to go out for pizza?" asked Brian.

"Sure!!" said Erin.

Erin and Brian left and Celes came in with Ash.

Chapter 2

"Relm, why is Gau so disappointed?" asked Celes.

"Erin dumped him for Brian. Mother. May I talk with Ash privately?" asked Relm.

"Sure," said Celes.

Celes left and left Ash and Relm by themselves.

"Ash, Erin had planned on going out with you once Misty dumped you. But once she started going out with Brian, she had a major prob.," explained Relm.

"What prob., Relm?" asked Ash.

"She doesn't know who too pick," said Relm.

**********************Later that day***********************

"Bye Brian!" said Erin.

Erin started walking without looking where she was going and ran into Ash.

"Oh! Hi Ash," said Erin surprised.

"Erin, I have something to tell you," said Ash.

"What?" asked Erin.

"Want to go with me at breakfast tomorrow?" asked Ash.

"OK," said Erin.

Right when Erin said that, Brian was walking by.

"Erin, may I speak to you?" asked Brian.

"Sure," said Erin.

"I'm dumping you! I know you are secretly going out with Ash!" said Brian.

Erin was really disappointed. Brian and Erin have been together since 1st grade.

'I guess I might ask Ash to be my boyfriend,' thought Erin.

"Ash, wait!" yelled Erin.

"What is it Erin?" asked Ash.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Erin.

Here's the moment Erin's been waiting for. Ever since she met him.

"Sure," said Ash.

"Great!!!" said Erin, excited.

"See you tomorrow Erin!" said Ash.

'Knock Knock'

"Who is it?" asked Relm.

"Sis, who else would it be? It's me!' said Erin.

"Ok Erin, I get the point."

"I think I better go tend to dinner," said their mother.

"Mother, stay here. Well, my dream finally came true! Ash is my boyfriend!" said Erin.

"Way to go Erin!" said the two.

"NOW I'll go tend to dinner," said Celes, then left.

"OK mother," said the girls through the door.

"I think I'll go to bed now.

**************Celes*****************

"Celes," said a voice.

"Come in," said Celes.

"Hey. It's Kelly. How's Erin?" asked the girl.

"Ok."

"K. Thanks bye."

"Mother. May I come in?" asked Relm.

"Of course!" said Celes.

Relm came in, looking very depressed.

"What is it?" asked Celes.

"It's Erin…" said Relm.

"What is it Relm? What happened to Erin?" asked Celes, really worried.

"Mom, Erin isn't breathing!' said Relm.

"We have to rush her to the hospital!" said Celes, "Clyde, Ash! Come here now!"

Celes happens to be the mother of the house.

"What is it?" Said the boys.

"It's Erin. We need a ride to the hospital," Celes said, now crying.

"It's ok, honey," said Clyde.

Clyde was Relm and Erin's father.

"I'll take you," said Clyde.

"Bring me!" said Relm.

"Ok," said Clyde, "Get Erin, Celes."

**************Hospital***************

"Celes Chere," said the doctor.

"Yes?" asked Celes.

"We'd like you to come here," said the doctor, looking worried.

Celes saw the most horrible this. Erin's Esper powers were dying.

'No,' thought Celes.

"We are trying to do all we can," said the doctor.

"Ok."

"Mother, what is it?" asked Relm.

"Erin's Esper power's are, are," said Celes.

"What? Are what?" asked the 2.

"DYING!!!!!!!!" said Celes.

"No!!' said Relm.

"It's ok dear. Their doing all they can," said Celes.

Chapter 3

"I wonder how Erin's surviving since we defeated Kefka," said Strago Magus, " Huh, who's calling?"

Strago saw that it was her stepdaughter Celes Chere, Granddaughter Relm Arrowny, and Clyde Arrowny.

"What is it, what's wrong?" asked Strago.

"It's Erin. Her Esper powers," said Celes.

"I'll be right there!" said Strago.

*A few minutes later*

"Celes, where's Erin?" asked Strago, rushing in.

"Right over there," said Celes, showing Strago where Erin was.

"Oh yeah. Relm, I brought your friends."

"Ok," said Relm.

Strago could not believe what he saw.

"Clyde, why aren't you saying anything?" asked Celes.

"I'm worried about Erin. You know where Terra is, don't you?" asked Clyde.

"No, where, Clyde?" asked Celes and Relm.

"In the same place as Erin," answered Clyde.

"What!" said Relm.

"Hey, Erin and Terra are coming out," said Clyde.

"Are you Celes Chere?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said Celes.

"We just finished on your daughter and her friend. Would you like to come to the Recovery room?" asked the second doctor.

"Yes, and may her father and sister come?" asked Celes.

"Yes," said the first doctor.

"Come on. Justine, Senity, and Andy, you'll have to stay here. Oh yeah, and you too Ash," said Relm.

"Ok," they said.

*The recovery room*

"Erin, wake up, " said Celes.

"Huh, what's going on?" asked Erin sleepily.

"You are in the hospital along with Terra," said Relm.

"Sis, you mean Terra's here?" asked Erin.

"Yes," said Relm.

Terra had just woke up.

"Terra!" said Celes.

"Celes, where AM I?" asked Terra.

"The hospital. Erin's here too. You two were here because of your Esper powers. I'm sorry, but they told me they had to take out all the Esper powers in you two," said Celes.

"Oh, ok," said Terra.

"Instead, they want to two to go to Hogwarts. You will learn spells instead," said Celes.

"Ok," said the girls, getting ready to leave.

"I've got your stuff. Oh yeah. Relm, Justine, Andy, Brian, and Ash are coming too. School starts in a few days there," explained Celes.

'Hopefully Brian will make up to me,' thought Erin to herself.

Chapter 4

*At the train to Hogwarts*

"Be right back mom. Excuse me, are you the real Harry Potter?" asked Erin and Brian.

On the way there, Erin and Brian had made up.

Saying this not to loudly, he said, "Yes I am. And who are you?" he asked looking at Erin's hand, wondering why she had a mark just like the one he had on his forehead.

"Erin Chere, " she said, "And this is my Boyfriend Brian. What to get help getting to the train with me?"

"So, I guess, we both ended up famous," said Harry, while him, Erin and Brian were walking back to Celes.

"Mom, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mother, Celes Chere," explained Erin.

"Hello," said Celes, loading everyone's stuff onto a cart.

"Come on Harry," said Relm.

"Wow! This is better than mother said, isn't it sis?" asked Erin.

"Oh yeah! Way different. Considering she only finished a few years ago before she had you, sis," said Relm.

"Let's buy some stuff for the trip," said Erin.

"Ok, said everyone.

*On the train*

"Hi. Aren't you Harry Potter and Erin Chere?" asked a boy who had just got on.

"Yes. And you are?" asked Erin.

"Ron Weasley. And these are my brothers," said the boy.

Another girl walked in and said her name was Hermoine Granger. Then the train started. The next time they stopped was right in front of a lake.

"Where are we Erin?" asked Harry.

"Well, according to mother, we are at the lake to Hogwarts. And by the way, I'm Relm," said Relm.

"Are you two like twins?" asked Fred, one of Ron's brothers.

"No," said Erin.

"First years! First years over here!" called a voice.

"That's Hagrid. Come on, let's go already!" said Erin, rushing everyone.

"Come on, first years on here," said Hagrid.

They saw a castle over the clearing as they were drawing nearer to it.

"That's Hogwarts," said Hermoine.

"Everybody off. We need to get to the Sorting Ceremony," said Hagrid.

The castle was magnificent! Glowing lights in every direction. Hagrid was guiding them to the Great Hall, where they would be sorted.

"Welcome, first years!" said a voice in front of them, which Erin pointed out was Professor McGonagall.

Beside her was the Sorting Hat. It sang its song, and the professor started calling off names. The first out of the group, Relm.

"Arrowny, Relm."

Relm was put in Gryffindor.

"Branford, Terra."

Everyone gasped!

The sorting hat called out "Gryffindor!" Terra went over to the table.

"Chere, Erin."

Everyone also gasped at this.

The sorting hat put Erin in Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermoine."

Hermoine was also put in Gryffindor.

"Johnson, Andy."

He was also put in Gryffindor.

"Kessler, Brian."

Everyone was put in Gryffindor.

*After the feast*

"Erin Chere, Relm Arrowny, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you," informed Professor Snape.

"Okay," said the sisters.

*************Professor Dumbledore's office******************

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" asked Erin.

"Yes I did. I'd like to inform you that your mother has sent you an owl informing you that her and Locke Cole will be getting married. Mr. Cole would like to change your last name to Cole, Erin," informed Professor Dumbledore.

"Why would Locke change your last name?" said Relm to Erin on their way out of the office.

Right after Relm said that, Ash, Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Terra, Justine, and Andy came running up to them.

"What did Professor Snape want?" asked Harry.

"He wanted to tell us that Professor Dumbledore wanted to say Celes sent an owl informing us about something. We should receive the owl tomorrow at breakfast," informed Erin.

"Come on, let's go up to Gryffindor tower and get all our stuff put away," said Hermoine.

"Ok," said everyone else.

Chapter 5

"Harry, this is just great!" said Erin, while the group was on their way to Transfiguration.

Harry and Ron weren't friends with Hermoine yet. Erin was trying to get the to agree.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"We have Double Potions today," said Erin.

"Great," said Ron.

Potions were their least favorite class.

"Ok class, settle down," said Professor McGonagall, "Roll Call."

When she reached Harry, Terra, and Erin's name, everyone gasped, just like at the Sorting Ceremony.

After Transfigurations, they had the last class which they were terribly dreading, was Double Potions.

"It looks like we have a few Celebrities in this class," said Snape grumpily.

'Whatever' said Erin in her head.

"That's was the most boring class I've ever taken," said Erin, dragging her caldron behind her, along with everyone else.

"I agree," said Harry.

"Hey Erin!" said Hermoine, running up to them.

"Hi Hermoine. Ready for Divination?" asked Erin.

"Yeah," said Hermoine, "Come on."

"Class, we will be starting with tea leaves today," said the professor.

*After words*

"See ya later!" said Hermoine.

Chapter 6

"Hey, Harry, look. First years are finally having their flying lessons! I've been waiting forever for this!" said Erin.

"Flying! Great, just what I need!" said a fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom.

"Hey, Erin, I have been waiting for it too!" said Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor.

"Yeah, I'd love to see you fall, Cole, Potter," said Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin.

Slytherin was another one of the Houses. The houses are: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"Who asked you, Malfoy?" asked Erin.

"Ok, ok. Break it up. Off to lunch, I heard there is going to be a announcement," said a voice behind them.

"Mother, what are you doing hear?" asked the sisters.

"You'll find out in Lunch!" said Celes.

"I have a special announcement to make! Because Professor McGonagall is growing tired, she won't be your Transfiguration teacher anymore. But our New Transfiguration teacher is Mrs. Celes Cole! I would like you to welcome her. And I know you will have some rules about your class, Celes. And also, I know you will want to talk to the kids you have coming here," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus, I have already had a word with them," said Celes.

"Hey, I thought Dumbledore was kicking Snape out," whispered Erin to the group.

"Me too," said the others.

*After lunch*

"Hey, Erin, wait up!" yelled a voice.

It was Brian.

"Isn't it a bummer that Professor Dumbledore wasn't kicking out Professor Snape?" asked Brian.

"Yeah. But mom being the Transfiguration teacher isn't the best in the world," said Erin.

"Why's that?" asked Brian.

"She's probably always going to give us detention all the time!" said Erin.

"Oh yeah. Erin, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Stefani DeMars," said Brian.

"Hey Stef, I didn't know that you were coming here," said Erin.

"Yeah, my mom let me come to Britain at the last minute," said Stef.

"Do you need somewhere to stay during the summers? Our houses already has, 14, and then add Hermoine, it's 15. I don't know why mom, oh ok, Professor Cole, won't accept someone else. Oh hi, Professor Cole. May Stef stay until all of us are fully-grown Witches and Wizards? You always said I may have 2 friends a summer. So that would be Hermoine and Stef," said Erin.

"Yeah I do, Erin," said Stef.

"Yes she may, Erin. Now come on Gryffindors, it's time for transfiguration," said Celes.

The Gryffindors went down to Transfiguration, and Celes needed the classes help. She was awarding Gryffindor the most points, just because of Harry and Hermoine.

"Good. Now your homework is due next week," said Celes.

"That was the best transfiguration lesson yet!" said Erin.

"I agree! Ugh, look what's next! Potions!" said Stef.

"An hour down in the dungeons with the Slytherins," said Harry.

"Hey Erin, great mother you've got!" said Neville.

"Thanks!" said Erin back.

"Erin, let's get to Potions," said Relm.

"Are you the famous Erin Cole?" asked a girl we didn't know.

"No, but my sister, is," said Relm.

"Relm, she was asking me!" said Erin.

"Now, now girls, quit fighting," said a person, behind them.

It was Professor Celes Cole.

"Mother, don't scare us like that!" said the sisters.

"I know you. Before you ask Erin, she may stay over all summer," said Celes.

"Thanks," said the girl they haven't met yet.

"May I ask your name?" asked Hermoine.

"Serenity Chere," said Serenity, "This is my boyfriend Derek Davis."

"There is no one in this school by the name of Chere. It was changed to Cole," said Erin.

"Erin, Relm, this is your sister. Serenity, your last name is Cole," said Celes, " Now get to your next class!"

"What is our next class?" asked Serenity.

"Potions with the Slytherins," said Harry, "Our worst nightmare."

"Erin, I'm dumping you," said Brian, "For Pansy Parkinson."

"Pansy!!" said Erin.

"Why are you dumping her, she is the coolest," said Derek.

"Uh!! Derek," said Serenity.

"Sorry Renie," said Derek meaningful.

"Are you two going to feud all day, or are we going to go to potions!" said Erin.

"You're late. 100 points from Gryffindor and detention for you all!" said Snape grumpily, "Now get to your seats!"

"If it wasn't for you guys fighting, we wouldn't be late!" said Relm.

"10 more points, and double detention for you, Arrowny!" said Snape, even more grumpily.

"You guys have now lost 6 points, stay after class and I'll tell you your detention class," said Snape grumpily.

***********************After class**********************

"Come on you guys we got to go to Snapes office," said Derek.

"Ok kids your detentions are…"

"Kessler, your detention is scrubbing all of the trophies in the trophy room WITHOUT magic," barked Snape.

"Ok, professor," said Brian.

"Erin Cole, yours is de-horning all of the horned toads at 9:00 tonight!" said Snape.

"Yes, professor," said Erin.

"Arrowny, you will be with your sister," said Snape.

"Ok," said Relm, not looking pleased.

"Then go to the hospital and wait for madam pomfrey's order's," said Snape.

"Yes," said Relm, still not looking pleased.

"Derek Davis, your detention will behaving 7th year homework for the rest of this school year," said Snape.

"Serenity Cole, you will partner up with Davis JUST to make it a LITTLE easier for the two of you, oh and a hair cut up to your ear," said Snape. 

*Outside the office*

"Are you going to tell mom?" asked Erin.

"No," said Relm.

"Hey guys, we brought you some dinner. Its 5 minutes to 9," said Harry.

"Great. Time to start the first detention," said Erin.

Chapter 7

"Erin, why are we doing this?" asked Relm.

"Because of you!" said Erin.

*1 hour later*

"See you in Gryffindor tower," said Erin.

"Ok."

*Gryffindor Tower*

"Here Erin let me help you," said Hermoine, while they were surveying Erin's cuts.

*Later*

"Hey Serenity, Derek," said the group, Erin still tending to her cuts.

"Hey. Is Relm back?" said Serenity.

"No," said Erin, "At least my homework's done. I'm going to bed."

"I'm going too," said Hermoine.

*Later still*

"Hey, where's Erin and Hermoine?" asked Relm, just coming in.

"Went to bed," said Harry, "Which I'm doing. Relm, I suggest doing your homework, looks like you have lots of it!"

*The Next Morning*

Erin, waking up and thinking of the quidditch lesson in two days, still thinking there was school that day, she woke up Relm earlier then usual, considering it was a weekend.

"Not now, too early, because it's a weekend," said Relm sleepily.

"Yeah, now I'm told," grumbled Erin, heading for the common room.

Erin wasn't the only one awake.

There, sitting in the chair in front of the fire, was her ex-boyfriend.

"Brian, what is a Slytherin doing in the Gryffindor Common room?" asked Erin.

"Let's see, your mom is moving Pansy to Gryffindor. Second of all, your mom is moving Pansy in at your house so we don't have a separated relation during the summer," said Brian, then going back to Pansy.

"Whatever. I'm going down to mom," said Erin, climbing out of the Portrait Hole, but she had noticed that Harry was waiting right outside the door.

"Erin, I see that he told you," said Harry, "I'll go down to your mom's office with you."

"Thanks," Erin said.

"Erin, what's wrong?" said Celes, having Erin and Harry come in.

"It's what you are letting Brian do," said Erin.

"Erin, Pansy Wanted to move in with us!" said Celes.

"OK, ok, I'll just go and have breakfast," said Erin.

"Geez, your mom was being rude," said Harry.

"Harry, I agree with you," said Erin, as they were heading for breakfast.

"Come on Harry, I'm not sitting there! Look who's there!" said Erin, pointing at her worst nightmare.

Chapter 8

"I see your point. But look who's sitting there with him," said Harry.

There, sitting across from Brian, was Erin's sister, Relm.

"Excuse me Brian," said Erin, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"We were wondering, why are you chatting with Erin's sister, when you don't even talk to Erin," said Harry, having feelings for Erin at that moment.

"Harry, I'll sit here if you sit next to Brian," whispered Erin in Harry's ear.

"Fine," said Harry.

"Erin. I was just asking why he dumped you. Brian, please tell Erin why you dumped her," explained Relm.

"You do it Relm," said Brian.

"Fine. He dumped you because you've been hanging out with Harry, because of all the friends you have," said Relm, glancing at Erin's newest friends, Starshine Falcon, and Felicity Carrilo, "And because you have. I'm going to hang out with Brian and Pansy. See ya."

Brian, Pansy and Relm left and in came Serenity and Derek.

"Hey Erin. What was all of that about?" asked Serenity.

"Relm was just telling her the reason's Brian dumped her," said Harry.

"Renie, speaking of dumping, I'm dumping you. I've seen you hanging out with _________!" said Derek, then left.

"Back to Erin, why did she tell Erin?" asked Serenity.

"She wanted to know," said Harry.

"Oh," said Serenity.

Chapter 9

"Hey you two," said Erin, looking up.

"Hi," they said back.

"I'm goin' outside," said Erin.

"We're coming with you," said the rest.

"Come on, let's go over to Hagrid's," said Starshine.

"No wat. Look who's over there!" said Erin.

"So, we need you and Relm to make up," said Serenity, "You know the three of us are sisters!"

"Oh, ok," said Erin.

"Hey Relm," said Serenity.

"Hi Erin. I'm sorry about earlier. Brian, I don't care what you say. You two are going to talk to each other whether you like it or not. Same goes for you Pansy. Anyways, Erin's, actually all of us, are going to quidditch lesson's so we don't want you any fights in the air," said Relm.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," said a voice coming towards them.

It was no one else but Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, what do you want?" asked Starshine.

"Yeah, what?" asked Felicity.

"Whatever. Can't wait to see you fall flat on your face," said Drace.

"We aren't going to, you are," said Erin.

Draco left.


End file.
